masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe articles since July 2007 Games * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 * Mass Effect Galaxy Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Conviction * Mass Effect: Invasion * Mass Effect: Homeworlds Other Media * Downloadable Content * Films * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Timeline Gameplay * Armor * Combat * Equipment * Morality * Powers * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Save File Transfer *'January 11, 2012' - EA announces that players who complete the demo for Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning will obtain two bonus items for Mass Effect 3: the Chakram Launcher and Reckoner Knight Armor. *'January 4, 2012' - Mass Effect: Homeworlds, a new comic that will focus on the main characters of Mass Effect 3, is announced. *'January 3, 2012' - BioWare reveals the bonus content that will be available for players who pre-order their copies of Mass Effect 3. *'December 21, 2011' - Issue Three of Mass Effect: Invasion is released. *'December 10, 2011' - Mass Effect 3 is given the award for "Most Anticipated Game of 2012" during Spike TV's 2011 Video Game Awards. *'November 16, 2011' - Issue Two of Mass Effect: Invasion is released. *'September 4, 2011' - ME Wiki has partnered with Assassin's Creed Wiki and Dragon Age Wiki! See the "Affiliated Wikis" section below. *'August 23, 2011' - Make sure to check out the Mass Effect Scavenger Hunt! *'July 31, 2011' - Check out the Mass Effect Wiki's new Facebook page! *'June 17, 2011' - Congratulations to the ME Wiki's newest senior editor, H-Man Havoc! ---- To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Add to one of our incomplete lists. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Uploading game screenshots is another really easy way to help out - just click on '''Add Image on the sidebar. Check for pages in need. * You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ; Wiki maintenance * Help us by lending a hand with one of our current projects. * Make your voice heard in our policy forum. * Clean up articles in need of attention. * Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. * Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. __NOEDITSECTION__ de:Mass_Effect_Wiki hu:Mass_Effect_Wiki ru:Заглавная_страница fr:Accueil pl:Mass Effect PL Wiki Category:Browse Category:Mass Effect Wiki